Si te dijera que de ti me he enamorado
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Mio escribe algo que no es precisamente una canción, mientras alguien que no es precisamente su mamá la observa desde la puerta de su habitación enterandose de algunas cosas.
1. No queda para ser una canción

_Nota Inicial y permanente:_ De vez en cuando se me da por escribir rápido, secuestrar letras o hacer cambios aberrantes y dejar tiradas comas de más =S (pero ahora que tengo beta, ya no creo que las haya)

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro ;)

**Advertencia importante:** Mezclas de narración.

* * *

Estabas recargada en el respaldo de la silla, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de frustración que llenaba tu rostro, jugabas con la pluma sobre una hoja en blanco que apenas tenía una pequeña oración escrita.

Suspiraste con fuerzas.

Te inclinaste sobre el escritorio, te acomodaste sobre la silla y empezaste a escribir lo que cualquiera diría que era una nueva canción para el club, en ese caso cualquiera se hubiera equivocado cuando releíste el título.

"_Y si te digo que de ti me he enamorado…"_

Jugaste varias veces con las palabras pero al final el producto original prevaleció, volviste a quedarte absorta en tus pensamientos e iniciaste a hacer preguntas al azar.

_"¿Te molestarías?, ¿Te sorprenderías?, ¿Hasta dónde llegaría tu asombro?" _

Tu voz sonaba rota, toda percepción que indicara previamente que escribías una canción definitivamente quedaba anulada ahora. Era un poema, no, una carta para confesarte, una carta que te estaba doliendo redactar.

"_Si te digo que de ti me he encariñado, ¿tendría que explicarte el por qué?"_

Escribiste directamente, si tus labios lo expresaron fue en un susurro inaudible, tan silencioso como los gritos que tu corazón no habían dado.

Te detuviste un momento, quizá pensando en cómo conseguir que lo siguiente tuviera sentido o tal vez para escuchar y comprender cada latido, había un mundo de posibilidades tras tu inesperada interrupción.

_"Debería decirte cada motivo, la brecha que dio inicio a semejante suceso, la forma en que me hablabas y como me tocabas, si te lo dijera, ¿acaso importaría?"_

Fue el siguiente argumento en tu declaración.

Te llevaste la pluma a los labios, registrando la hoja por si había algún error, parecías más calmada ahora. Frunciste en entrecejo, otro suspiro se fugo entre una y otra respiración, miraste una foto cerca de tu cuaderno, una chica con una diadema amarilla te sonreía desde ahí mientras otra con unas mejillas coloradas hacía un pequeño ademan de saludo.

Contestaste la sonrisa con otra, un poco menos feliz, un poco más triste, todo lo contrario, nuevamente tu voz se rompió cuando la alzaste para hablar con ella.

"_Si tuviera el valor de decir te quiero, serían tus oídos por donde mis palabras se colaran, sería a tus labios a donde mis ojos primero se dirigieran, sería tu presencia la que volcara la euforia entera de mi organismo y mi sonrisa su máximo asomo tendría_,"

La parte final fue el inicio de algunas lágrimas, lágrimas que le estabas dedicando a esa tonta chica de cabellos castaños.

Apartaste tu material y te dejaste caer sobre el escritorio, al parecer tus palabras contradecían tus deseos o quizá era paradójico, otro mundo de probabilidades que eran imposibles de descifrar dentro de tu mente, donde las cosas no eran tan suaves y rosadas como tus canciones.

Pasaron unos minutos que podrían haber sido horas, secaste con una mano los rastros del torrente en que se convirtieron tus ojos, te hiciste de la pluma y continuaste con la misión de plasmarte en papel, dibujando entre letras cada susurro de tu desanimado corazón.

"_Si me quedara a escucharte, tus palabras serían el verso perfecto, sin rima, así, sencillo y hermoso, a pesar de que no tuvieran el contenido que deseo… Si tus palabras las mandas a mí, no pediría más,_"

Estabas entregando todo de ti para hacer llegar tan bonito sentimiento, tan dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por la oportunidad de transmitirlo, así sin más, tan sólo rogando por la oportunidad.

"_Si__ te lo dijera perdería mis ambiciones, conforme estaría de lo que quisieras ofrecer, aunque fuera un vestigio de tu alegría o una página en tu vida, una oportunidad de robarte un suspiro, un segundo dentro de un sueño que olvidaras al despertar…"_

Cuan bellas sonaban todas esas ideas, tan trágicas al mismo tiempo.

Tan cruel parecía ser la chica de la diadema, tan egoísta si no te correspondía cada sílaba de esa confesión.

Alzaste la vista hacía tu ventana, acomodando inclusive la silla para mirar el cielo que a estas horas se poblaba de estrellas, quizá esperando que la dueña del brillo en tus ojos también lo estuviera haciendo sin saber que ella lo miraba a través de ti.

Otro suspiro, en esta ocasión más apagado.

Regresaste a la hoja, lo leíste desde el principio ensimismada en tachar los pequeños errores y modificarlos con algo que le diera mayor estética pero al final siempre volvías al inicial, al que te dictaba la ilusión de que esa tonta persona sintiera lo mismo.

"_Y si te dijera que de ti me he enamorado, importándome poco la respuesta o el futuro, el dolor o los malos recuerdos, el brillo en tus ojos o la carencia en los míos. ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta?_"

Definitivamente sería un sí.

_"Si mi corazón te ofrece asilo, temporal o permanente, si abre sus puertas para que hagas un desastre de él y le despojes de su equilibrio, ¿te quedarías ahí?_"

Lo siguiente fue la voz de tu madre expresando su inconformismo por tu mala educación al no invitar a tu mejor amiga a entrar a tu habitación mientras, y sin saberlo, le estabas ignorando estando ella en el marco de la puerta.

Acto seguido tus ojos se volvieron hacía los míos, con una expresión de terror que rayaba en una de muerte por la cantidad de sangre que se estaba acumulando bajo la piel de tus mejillas mientras todo lo que hacías reflejaba mi propio rostro.

"Yo no te he criado para semejantes carencias de educación Mio," dijo la mujer siguiendo su camino no sin antes echarte una mirada de reprocho y otra de excesiva dulzura para mí.

Un paso dentro de tu habitación te puso como loca, aún cuando tus palabras llenaron mis oídos, ahora no cesabas de pedirme que me detuviera mientras tú ocultabas cada huella de lo que habías escrito ya.

Terminaste por hacer un desastre entre las cosas y meterlas en un cajón bajo presión.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" preguntaste.

"Sé que preferirías saber cuánto he escuchado," respondí pasando mis dedos por mi nuca mientras fingía que Elizabeth era más cautivadora para mis ojos que tú.

"¿Cu-cuánto…?"

"Suficiente," sonreí al ver que tu labio inferior temblaba, "Se me olvidaba, venía a regresarte este disco," dije cerrando la distancia sin que lo notaras, "lleva años en mi habitación y por alguna razón lo he encontrado hoy," estabas por tomarlo cuando te sujete de la mano.

"Ritsu," te quejaste al tiempo que removías tu mano entre la mía.

"Mio…" acerque el rostro al tuyo, dejándolo lo suficientemente cerca como para que te sonrojaras pero lo bastante lejos como para que no lo sintieras tan amenazante, "No pinta nada bien tu nueva canción."

Acto seguido di un salto lejos de ti y me aproxime a la puerta para evitar el golpe, casi escapando del lugar añadí algo más, "Y si la que te amara fuera yo," saqué la lengua esperando el tiempo suficiente por tu respuesta.

Te quedaste pasmada por algunos segundos, en la misma posición y con la boca abierta, sin procesar la información, quedándote con la primera frase acerca de que como canción no quedaba bien. Regresaste el cuaderno a su lugar, tus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras tu respiración recuperaba su curso normal.

De pronto giré tu silla y, robándote el ritmo de tus suspiros, modificando tu frecuencia cardiaca primero volviéndola lenta pero, al final, desproporcionadamente acelerada.

Tus labios buscaron nuevamente a los míos pero yo ya estaba en la puerta, nuevamente preparada para mi estratégica huida.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?" pregunto tu madre al verme correr directo a la entrada.

"Sólo venía a entregarle algo a Mio," guiñe un ojo, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa neutral.

Cuando abriste los ojos, tu primera reacción fue gritar mi nombre de la manera que venía esperando, "¡Ritsu Idiota!" antes de salir a correr detrás de mí.

Tu madre se quedo observando como corrías, dando un suspiros de exasperación y rodando los ojos… perseguir a tus amigos también era una falta considerable de educación.

* * *

Otro final abierto, ¿Creen que la alcance?

Esa prosa la escribí estando enamorada en la vida real pero como es imposible dedicarlo, mejor lo convierto en un One-Shot.

Mejor, ¿no?

Muchas gracias **bcbb1d5d** por ayudarme a corregir algunos detalles, deje cierta palabra porque es una expresión normal y la veo entendible :D

Bueno, creo que es todo, les dejo para que arrojen jitomatazos.

Nos estamos leyendo.

La prosa tiene Copyright ¬¬

Bueno, no xD


	2. Y el castigo es

Pues nada, varios me pidieron que le diera final yo, así que aquí está.

* * *

No dudaba que estaba destinada a morir en tus manos, por mucho que te ganara en distancia, tu altura y resistencia- sin nombrar a la adrenalina- te estaban dando ventajas sobre mis pasos.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida vi tu estatura con envidia pero no era la primera vez que me quejaba de ser tan vaga, si lo fuera, ya estaría oculta en casa, encerrada en mi cuarto esperando tu inminente ataque.

Tus pasos se volvían más amenazantes conforme te acercabas, tu agitada respiración sobrepasaba con creces la mía, estabas dándolo todo para poder cobrar tu venganza, un buen golpe, un par de gritos, nada que no hubiera pasado ya, sé de sobra todas tus formas para castigarme pero eso no le quita lo divertido a hacerte perseguirme para quitarte la intención.

Lo pagaré más caro pero, de cierta forma, aún no quiero ver tus ojos después de saber que mi corazón no estaba tan solo en su camino, me gusta repasar tus dulces palabras en mi mente, aún con el picor porque jamás se te quitara lo meloso pero tan feliz de que todo eso fuera para mí…

Veo la puerta de casa, a sólo diez metros de distancia, creo que podría lograrlo cuando tus manos me toman por detrás del cuello de la ropa, un jalón repentino y nuestras caras están frente a frente, extrañamente al mismo nivel.

Estás roja por correr, adorablemente sonrojada me atrevería a decir pero notó que estoy a bastantes centímetros sobre el suelo y tu respiración no alienta a intentar bromear con eso, aunque, si ya voy a pagar el precio, vale la pena agregar intereses.

"Se te ve encantador ese tono en la cara," suelto entre jadeos, tu rostro se enciende más, "Y tus ojos, resplandecen bajo la lunaaa…" arrastro la última sílaba por falta de aire, de cierta forma hay una llama en tus ojos por esa emoción que no logras canalizar, "No puedo respirar por tu culpa," si, malentendiste las cosas, "mi corazón se está acelerando por la manera en que me estás agarrando," parecía que no captabas en mensaje, "¡Suéltame que me estoy ahogando!" grite utilizando mi última provisión.

El golpe contra el piso me lo esperaba y hasta lo creía merecido pero, al voltear con ojos dramáticamente humedecidos para convencerte de otorgarme tu perdón, las lágrimas que yo debía derramar estaban cruzando tus mejillas.

_¿El famoso efecto postadrenalina? _Fue la primera cosa en llegar a mi mente, negué con la cabeza para alejar las divagaciones de mi mente, poniéndome de pie y echando por la borda todos mis planes.

Evitabas a toda costa devolverme la mirada, hace unos segundos todo esto me parecía divertido pero ahora me asfixiaba no saber porque llorabas, me dolía en donde jamás me habían dolido tus lágrimas.

Cubrí mis manos sucias- porque fueron quienes recibieron el impacto de mi caída- con las mangas de mi chaqueta y enjugue la tristeza de tu cara, preguntándote con mis ojos en lugar de con mis labios.

"No quería que te enteraras así," dijiste en un susurro que apenas se alcanzo a oír.

"¿Enterarme de qué?" era un poco infantil, lo sé, pero era mi única forma de regresarte esa oportunidad que te había robado, "¡Oh, ya! La nueva canción, es un poco obvio que harías alguna ahora que nos hemos quedado sin repertorio," el tono era condescendiente, lo asimilaste de inmediato.

"No queda para nada, ¿cierto?" una sonrisa entre triste y alegre fue lo que captaron mis ojos.

"No, realmente no, demasiado cursi," el enfado en tus ojos regreso con poder renovado, "Bueno Mio, es algo tarde, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?" Si ya estamos en esto, por qué no terminarlo o, mejor dicho, iniciarlo.

"No, nada," contestaste insegura.

"¿Segura?" insistí.

"Ok, ok…" pasaron algunos segundos, eternos y silenciosos segundos, "Si yo te dijera… si te dijera…que te quiero, no, eso no, si te di-dijera que de ti me he enamorado" para tan corta oración, fue toda una lucha con las palabras.

Suspiré, tú ya habías tenido tu parte de dramatización, esperé un par de segundos también, te temblaban las mejillas, lo sabía porque aún sostenía mis manos contra ellas.

"Pues si me lo dijeras, sólo me restaría pasar lo que me resta de vida a tu lado," respondí.

Justo cuando nuestros labios iban por su reencuentro, colocaste un dedo sobre los míos tan sólo para implementar el castigo que te debía, "El beso, ya me lo diste," esta vez fuiste tú la que saco la lengua, me diste un corto beso en la frente y te volviste para regresar a casa.

Al perderte de vista había aprendido dos cosas nuevas de ti: una de ellas es que tienes una fuerza sobrenatural cuando te enfadas y la segunda es que tus labios tienen un sabor adictivo.

* * *

No puedo ser feliz sin poner un poco de drama, por lo tanto lo incluí en este pequeño desenlace :D

Lo más seguro es que haya un capítulo más, un poco alejado en tiempo y, mejor aún, narrado en tercera persona (la primera no me gusta y la segunda me parece un poco complicada) así estaran todas mezcladas xD

Sólo eso.

Quería subirlo en cuanto lo terminé de escribir, digamos que no es un capítulo en si, es el final- que por vaga- no escribí.


End file.
